To Blink Or Not To Blink
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When Sally Sparrow comes face to face with a Weeping Angel a year after the events of 'Blink', she wasn't scared. She just looked at it and smiled...


When Sally Sparrow comes face to face with a Weeping Angel a year after the events of 'Blink', she wasn't scared. She just looked at it and smiled...

If you ever came across Sally Sparrow, you may think she was weird. But please don't call her that. She just looked at the world in a different way from other people. And there was nothing wrong with that at all.

She liked old things as they made her sad, though she said sad was happy for deep people. She loved to go to places such as the big house near where she lived, Wester Drumlims, to photograph any strange things she may discover there. Which was very often. And even when she was staring danger in the face, she wasn't at all scared like you would expect her to be. Sally Sparrow was different. But she didn't mind that she was. Being different was definately better than being normal. Normal was boring.

It had been a year since Sally and her friend turned boyfriend, Larry, had defeated the Weeping Angels, statues you couldn't look away from or blink in their presence. Because if you did either of those things, they would move quicker than you ever thought possible until you looked at them again. Or even worse, they would send you back in time and make you live to death. That is what happened to Sally's best friend and Larry's sister, Kathy and Sally's policeman friend, it took was one blink and they were gone. Never to be seen in this time again. Sally missed both of them very much, but she was glad knowing they both got their happy but tragic endings. Even though it wasn't in the most convenient way.

Sally and Larry had help in fighting the Weeping Angels by a strange man called The Doctor. He said he was a time traveller and had been trapped in 1969 by the Angels with his friend, Martha. He needed Sally and Larry's help to get his ship, which he called the TARDIS, back to him.

He had planted Easter Eggs in seventeen DVDs Sally owned so she would find them. She wouldn't even have known the Easter Eggs were in the DVDs she had if it hadn't been for Billy's message.

So with Larry's help and portable DVD player, they both went to Wester Drumlims to watch The Doctor's messages. It was spooky as The Doctor couldn't hear them, yet he knew exactly what they were saying. He appeared to have a transcript of Sally's conversation, which was currently being written by Larry. It was confusing that he already had it, but it was wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, according to him.

When they finished watching The Doctor's Easter Eggs, they raced to defeat the Weeping Angels before it was too late. Sally had Larry keep an eye on the Angel while she tried to find a way out. But the Weeping Angels had locked all of their escape routes. They were trapped.

When Larry couldn't stare at the Angel in front of him for much longer, he followed Sally down to the basement, where they found the Angels with The Doctor's ship, the TARDIS.

With help from the key Sally had taken from the grasp of the Angel, they both ran into the blue box. What they saw astounded them. It was bigger on the inside and Sally thought it was beautiful.

They both broke out of their trance when they saw a hologram of The Doctor. He told them to put the DVD they had watched into the scanner. It would activate for one journey and one journey only.

As soon as they did this, the TARDIS began to dematerialise around them, leaving them both behind to face the glare of the Angels. But they needn't have worried.

When the TARDIS had disappeared, it had forced the Weeping Angels to look at each other for the first time. And it had left them frozen, never to move again.

Sally and Larry thought their adventure was over. Yet it was only just beginning. They never thought they would hear from The Doctor again. He was a time traveller, after all.

So Sally was surprised when a year after the adventure of a lifetime, she saw The Doctor and Martha get out of a taxi outside their book and DVD shop, Sparrow And Nightingale.

Not wanting to miss them, Sally rushed out to talk to them, only to find they hadn't lived those events yet. It still had to happen for them.

Sally realised where The Doctor had got the transcript of their conversation. They got it from her. This is where their adventure would begin.

Sally warned them what would happen before they both went off saving the world. He had asked what her name was and said it was nice to meet her. Larry just stared at them, amazed at seeing the man from the Easter Eggs in the flesh.

Sally took his hand and bid The Doctor farewell, before going back into their shop. Not just as friends now but as a couple. Sally found she quite liked it.

It had been a few weeks since Sally had seen The Doctor. It seemed everything had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as Sally's life could get.

As she walked past Wester Drumlins, what she saw outside made her stop and go inside. Stood just inside the door of the imposing building was none other than a Weeping Angel.

Sally had no idea how it could of been there. She suspected it could of been a survivor that had managed to escape its fate.

Walking up to the Angel, Sally looked at it, careful not to look directly in it's eyes. You would expect her to be scared, after all she had been through. But she wasn't. She just looked at the Angel and smiled.

"To blink or not to blink. That is the question. I think not." she said, walking around it slowly, careful not to look away from it. Stopping in front of it again, she gazed into it's unmoving face.

"I'm not scared of you and I never will be. Being scared is for people who don't know what to do in dangerous situations. Believe me, I know what I'm doing. My name is Sally Sparrow. I helped to defeat the Weeping Angels. And I will never, ever live in fear of you."

With that, Sally walked backwords out of Wester Drumlins, eyes still fixed firmly on the Angel, before it disappeared from her sight.

Sally Sparrow may be different from other people you may know. But believe me, if you could face a Weeping Angel without shivering in it's path, being different couldn't be so bad after all.

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink! Good luck."

Thought I would add a quote at the end :)

Hope this drabble was OK.

Amy xxx


End file.
